Surprising Summer
by troublemonster
Summary: Harry goes to the Grimmauld after being at the Dursleys he has a few suprises. Each surprise bring a new conversation. This is my first story.


This is my first published story so if there is any grammar or spelling errors please comment and tell me if you want me to continue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

It was midday and oddly quiet at number 12 Grimmauld place for there to be Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. But then like a chain reaction first a boom from Fred and George's room, then a yelling Remus at Sirius for turning his hair purple, and then laughter from everyone but molly and Remus as molly changes Remus' hair back to normal. With that came Mrs. Black yelling so everyone went downstairs to close the curtains on her portrait. But harry got pissed and ran down using all his power and disintegrated the portrait. With having fun and nothing bad going on and for the last few months he's been going through mood swings because of the death of Cedric and the resurrection of Voldemort. He turned around and he saw everyone's expressions of happiness, confusion, shock, and fear. Then seeing Hermione's look of understanding and knowledge. So he slowly started to back up when Hermione asked him "Do you feel better now that you have let out that much magic?". So harry replied "Yes, I feel a lot more refreshed and how did you know I needed to release some power?. " Hermione then said, " Well I was wondering why you were having mood swings; so I looked through the library...". That's when Ron cut in saying " If Hermione has a problem the first place she checks is the books." Hermione then annoyed said "Well Ron it's a good place to check for answers , but as I looked through the books there was nothing on it. So I sent a letter to Dumbledore asking for advice and he told me to use a spell he taught me to check a person's power level that is when I noticed you were having a power overload." Ron then said, " In simple terms, Harry needed a release of magic." Harry replied I was wondering if anyone would notice my power changing my birthday is next week." Sirius yelled " Oh ya! Remus didn't James have a power jump to. But it wasn't that big." Then everyone started to take seats to hear what was next but Harry and Remus who were standing : with Sirius in the recliner, Molly and Arthur in the love seat, Bill, Charlie and the twins took one couch with Hermione Ron and Ginny on the other couch. As everyone was seated they looked at Remus who was still rubbing his ears , Remus replied: "Yes, James got a power jump but not this big." Hermione then asked, "Did someone die before James got his jump?" Remus replied "Almost..." That's when Harry cut in saying " I know that story it's not because of Cedric's death it's because of Voldemort..." As most the people gasp Ginny says " It's just a name it can't hurt you." Harry continued saying " It's his fault with him killing people near me or just people in general." Harry thought it was a good time to leave so he started to walk out of the room when he remembered: " so to lighten the mood, some of my friends I met at the world cup are coming over tomorrow." As he was walking out of the room he heard Remus yell "HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE" So Harry turned back around and went down the stairs and when he got down there said " Really full name my dear, Professor Moony Remus John Lupin."As Remus tried to reply Fred and George said in unison " Did you just call Remus, Moony?" Harry replied "Yes, I did Gred and Forge. Also, over there (pointing at Sirius) is Mr. Padfoot." Harry said waiting for them to reply. When Sirius asked, "Do they know about the gang and did they give you the map?" Harry replied, "Yes to the map, but they didn't know you were the marauders." Molly then yelled, "Don't tell me that you guys have influenced them!" Harry yelled back "NO!" then taking a deep breath said, " Gred and Forge meet Padfoot and Moony." So then Sirius said, "Moony you taught them are they better than us." Remus replied, "They are identical to you and your twin use to be." Then they started arguing whether Sirius had a twin or not. Harry yelled, "Shut up Sirius, from what I have heard you did have a twin." Then Fred asked, " Who were Prongs and Wormtail?" Then at the name Sirius and Remus started growling Harry then said "I don't care if you don't like him. Fred would you please never say Wormtail ever again, and to answer your question my father was Prongs and Scabbers was Wormtail." The twins then said, "How did you know it was Fred not George and that traitor." Well, Harry thought about it and said "You may act and look alike but you're not the same person" They were about to argue when Hermione said, "Don't argue with him it's true." Harry was about to leave when Remus said sternly "Harry Potter, were not done talking to you. We have to discuss your friends that you are having over." So Harry said, "Oh ya, it's not one friend its twins and Molly can you invite Tonks over." As Harry was walking up the stairs the asked Ginny to go get him. So Ginny got up and went to get him. With Harry going up to see Buckbeak he heard someone running up the stairs he stopped and moved to the side and grabbed her saying " How did I know it was you?" playfully. Ginny said, "The people downstairs wanna talk to you." So Harry picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. while Ginny is wondering when he got strong enough to pick her up yelled in his ear "PUT ME DOWN, HARRY." Then downstairs hearing ginny yell one of the twins ask "When did Harry get strong enough to pick up ginny?" Hermione says "While he was at the Dursleys' before he came here." While on the stairs Ginny sees something on Harry's neck tried to see what it was Harry asked:"Are you trying to see my tattoo?" Ginny replied "Yes." By the time they got near the bottom of the stairs Ginny was still wondering what Harry's tattoo could be. When Harry got down the stairs he put Ginny down and went over to the two eldest Weasley children where they yell at him saying "Why were you carrying Ginny?" Harry replied, "Cause I can." Then Sirius said, "Now that you're down here we can't talk about your friends." Harry said "Thier my age from France in a halfblood family one boy and one girl. Their names are Ella and Ethan Lee." Sirius replies "Nope their not allowed over here." Harry replied a little annoyed "Why some stupid rivalry or is it because their father was a Slytherin and you didn't get along. Well, I don't care." Then he left when Remus looked at everyone as they were stunned replied: "That Sirius was a Lily talk with a James look and persistent side." Getting up Hermione said "I remember meeting them when someone from another tent called me a mudblood they started cursing them out in french and it was funny cause I know french. They were really kind to me so let them come over." Sirius was speechless with his mouth hanging open and by the time she was done talking harry walked in pass Sirius closing his mouth. Then went upstairs to take a quick shower. That's when Ginny got up and asked Hermione "What Harry's tattoo?" in a whisper. Hermione replied, "You'll have to wait." As they went to sit down Remus asked: "Hermione what's Harry's tattoo?" Hermione mumbled, "Damn your werewolf hearing." Then Molly said, "Wait, Harry has a tattoo?" Ron replied, "No, he has more than one and his cartilage and ear pierced." Charlie asked, "What are his tattoos?" Bill asked, "Is that all Harry did this summer?" Hermione replied "Charlie we don't know all his tattoos and Bill no he's done other things. But we'll discuss that later."


End file.
